


Партия длиною в жизнь

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Одна случайная встреча спустя много лет может изменить многое. Особенно, пока еще не поздно, и у каждого есть выбор. Остается сделать только первый ход.Написано на турнир минификов. Тур третий: проблема выбора в условиях войны.





	Партия длиною в жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> По-хорошему, это чистый джен, но автор решил на всякий случай поставить пометку пре-слэш".  
Если при чтении фика кто-то вспомнит о двух любителях играть в шахматы из другого фандома - то да, вы не зря подумали о них)))

Альбус всегда знал, что надо иметь силы выбрать то, что тебе по душе, и не отступать от этого. Его научил Геллерт. Уж если выбрал что-то — величайшее малодушие просто вычеркнуть это из памяти. 

Именно поэтому, встретившись с Геллертом на научном симпозиуме в Париже, Альбус не смог пройти мимо. Что было тому причиной: решение наконец-то взглянуть в лицо своим страхам, попытка вспомнить молодость или любовь? Но спустя тридцать лет разлуки Альбус пожал руку своему самому близкому человеку и даже согласился сыграть с ним в шахматы. 

Нет-нет, конечно, это ничего не изменило. Геллерт все еще бредил идеями мирового господства, по-прежнему не умея закреплять отличную стратегию. И всячески пытался показать, что Альбус для него не авторитет, к которому можно прислушаться.

— Мерлин великий, что за узколобость! Ты что, успел в своем Хогвартсе превратиться в законченного книжного червя? — с нескрываемым раздражением говорил Геллерт, радуясь, что он старше.

— Странно, мне казалось, что мои взгляды остались прежние. Придерживаюсь идеалов, которые, как ты мне когда-то говорил, можно найти только в Лондоне, — посмеивался Альбус, осознавая, как ему не хватало этих перепалок. 

— О, ты даже помнишь об этом. Я еще говорил, что в Париже есть только бордели — ты за этим здесь, как я понимаю? — проводя атаку Макса-Ланге*, поинтересовался Геллерт.

— Зачем мне бордели, если ты здесь? — спросил Альбус, всего одним ходом разрушая всю стратегию Геллерта. 

И через пару ходов стало понятно, что пусть в этом мире всё и меняется, но ничего не исчезает.

Геллерт смахнул шахматную доску и с хлопком аппарировал, оставив их партию недоигранной. Он слишком не любил проигрывать, предпочитая незаконченность. Спустя столько лет Альбус это принял и прекратил держать зло на Геллерта. Ведь вполне очевидно другое: симпозиум по трансфигурации и Геллерт Гриндевальд совершенно несовместимы. 

А уже под Рождество Альбус получил короткую записку:

_«Так что насчет лондонских идеалов? Заодно возобновим партию». _

Так и повелось: они виделись один раз в год, просиживали всю ночь над шахматной доской, разговаривали и никогда не заканчивали игру. Это был мост между таким родным прошлым и непредсказуемым будущим. И повод для новой встречи: более достойного шахматного противника Альбус в своей жизни не встречал. Да и Геллерт, видимо, тоже. 

* * *

— Давно хотел сказать, Геллерт. У тебя весьма любопытная вторая палочка, — произнес Альбус, аккуратно расставляя фигуры.

— Вторая? — с искренним удивлением спросил Геллерт.

— Именно. Из темного дерева, подозреваю, что из бузины, — Альбус открыл игру, используя гамбит простых коньков. — Я, конечно, видел только её кончик, но вот футляр оказался очень заметен.

— Ни разу ведь не доставал, — мрачным тоном проговорил Геллерт, перестав ломать комедию и отвечая на шахматной доске классической немецкой защитой. — Где же я тогда допустил ошибку? 

— Задумываясь, ты постоянно тянулся к правому карману мантии. А кому как не мне знать, что ты всегда носил кобуру на левом бедре. 

— Люди меняются, Альбус.

— Но в чем-то ты консерватор, Геллерт. Даже сейчас: отвечаешь пусть и крепкой, но весьма устаревшей немецкой защитой. Если бы я начал гамбит дракона, ты бы уже потерял две фигуры. 

— И зачем же ты мне об этом говоришь?

— Чтобы дать маленький, но весьма эффективный совет, — Альбус развел руками и улыбнулся, — старайся чаще обращать внимание на мелочи.

* * *

— Неплохо так живут ваши директора, — присвистнул Геллерт, оглядывая кабинет. Армандо уехал на все рождественские каникулы поправить здоровье, и Альбусу, как его заместителю, пришлось на время занять директорский кабинет. 

— Да, весьма уютно, — согласился Альбус, занавешивая портреты и ставя заглушающие чары.

— Теперь я, наконец, понимаю, зачем дался тебе этот Хогвартс. Если очень хочешь, я могу устроить тебе должность директора в ближайшее время. Ловкость рук и… Ох, да не хмурься ты так, пошутил я, пошутил. Ты определенно стареешь, Альбус.

— Это моя прерогатива, Геллерт, раз ты не планируешь взрослеть.

— Завидуй молча, — отмахнулся Геллерт, играя белыми как обычно: неожиданно, резко, почти не задумываясь. — Лучше послушай меня: я не так давно познакомился с весьма неординарной личностью. 

— Да? Любопытно. 

— Он маггл, но при этом блестящий оратор и очень многого добился в Германии, — делился Геллерт, продолжая увлеченно атаковывать. 

— И чем же он так тебя заинтересовал?

— Есть в нас что-то общее. Он готов рисковать, загорается идеями…

— Тандем двух таких людей может спалить весь мир дотла.

— Через него я получу возможность влиять на магглов и заставлять их делать то, что нужно мне, — проигнорировал его замечание Геллерт. 

— А ты уверен, что знаешь, что тебе нужно? — спросил Альбус, ставя ладьей шах королю: заигрываясь, Геллерт всегда терял из вида один из флангов. 

— То же, что и раньше, мой дорогой друг. Весь мир у моих ног.

* * *

— Альбус, прекрати витать в облаках и послушай меня, наконец! — стукнул по столу Геллерт. — Мне действительно нужен твой совет, чтобы выбрать…

— Если тебя и правда волнует моё мнение, то я за то, чтобы ты встречал Новый Год в голубой мантии, под цвет глаз…

— Браво, Альбус, засчитано. А теперь давай серьезно.

— Я весь внимание, мой друг.

— Ох, нет, — поморщился Геллерт, — я же вижу, что ты всё еще не здесь. Рассказывай уж, что тебе так покоя не дает.

— Этим летом я общался со многими магглорожденными детьми перед их поступлением в Хогвартс. Один из наших будущих студентов был из приюта, у нас был весьма необычный разговор, который я не могу выкинуть из головы. Мальчик так юн, а у него уже такое чёрствое сердце… 

— Прекрасно, Альбус, просто прекрасно! Что мои скудные проблемы по сравнению с твоей трагедией вселенского масштаба? Озлобленный ребенок против выбора продолжать ли аннексию Европы? Ох, безусловно, я бы на твоём месте думал бы лишь об этом… как его звать-то?

— Том Реддл, — Альбус улыбнулся, глядя на возмущенного Геллерта, — но, безусловно, твой выбор будет поважнее моего. Только зачем тебе моё мнение, если мы оба знаем, что ты меня не послушаешь? 

— Конечно, ты бросил меня, но это совсем не говорит о том, что я не учту твою позицию по этому вопросу.

— Геллерт, а ты ничего не путаешь? — обманчиво спокойным тоном спросил Альбус.

— Даже, если и путаю, какая теперь разница? — раздраженно заметил Геллерт, пропуская белого офицера. — Сделанного не воротишь. Тогда мы оба с тобой сделали неверный ход.

— А может, это как раз и было единственно верным решением?

Рука Геллерта с ладьей замерла над доской. Но Альбус понимал, что прав: они не могли начать жизнь заново, как эту шахматную партию. Каждый их выбор порождал новый путь, совершенно непредсказуемый и не поддающийся расчетам.  
Вот только тот Геллерт, которого Альбус знал в молодости — бескомпромиссный и беспринципный — после такой фразы ушел бы, чтобы больше не вернуться. Сейчас Геллерт уже стал другим, именно поэтому он сделал ход ладьей и, глядя прямо в глаза Альбусу, спокойно ответил:

— Если бы это было правильным, меня бы здесь не было.

* * *

— Я должен тебя поздравить, — произнес Геллерт вместо приветствия, — твоя статья о применении крови дракона просто взорвала общественность.

— Что мои достижения по сравнению с твоими, мой дорогой друг? — ответил Альбус, расставляя фигуры на доске. — Ты успешно идешь к своей цели. Часть Европы уже у ног твоей «любопытной личности». Но что дальше, Геллерт? Северная Европа так просто не сдастся. И Франция тоже.

— Мы с тобой оба знаем, что их магглы не подготовлены. Война уже идет, но я постараюсь обойтись без большого количества жертв ради твоих гуманистических принципов.

— Мои гуманистические принципы отрицают любую войну.

— И любое вмешательство, — ехидно заметил Геллерт.

— Тебе так хотелось бы сражаться против меня? — удивленно спросил Альбус.

— Для разнообразия можно было бы. А то достойный соперник у меня, увы, только в шахматах… Как там, кстати, тот твой мальчик? Том, кажется.

— Я присматриваю за ним, — Альбус защитил проходную пешку и задумчиво осмотрел поле, — он ведет себя безукоризненно, но я все равно чувствую… опасность. А вариантов, чтобы иметь… не то чтобы контроль над ним, но некое влияние, я на данный момент не вижу. 

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Альбус? — Геллерт улыбнулся и дотронулся до злополучной пешки. — Когда тебе важна пешка, ты начинаешь окружать её сильными фигурами. Но они могут понадобиться и в других углах поля. Почему за пешкой не может присмотреть другая пешка? Подумай над этим.

* * *

— Что я могу сказать тебе, Геллерт? Если кто-нибудь узнает, что ты так запросто захаживаешь в гости, мне точно несдобровать, — заметил Альбус, в глубине души радуясь, что он всё-таки пришел. 

— Неужели я наконец стал в Англии персоной нон грата? — довольным тоном спросил Геллерт.

— Не думал, что тебя это развеселит.

— Гораздо больше меня забавляют двое детей, которые ловят каждое наше слово, — Геллерт резко взмахнул _своей второй палочкой_, дверь распахнулась, и их взору предстали два третьекурсника, которых Альбус знал слишком хорошо.

— Минерва, Том, какой неожиданный сюрприз. Пусть сейчас и каникулы, но мне казалось, что время отбоя давно прошло. Или мои часы опять спешат?

— Нет, профессор, всё верно, — опустила глаза Минерва МакГонагалл, — мы немного засиделись… в библиотеке. А потом Том мне сказал, что видел…

— Страшного волшебника, пробирающегося по тёмным коридорам? Что ж, вы очень любите своего преподавателя, мистер… — с ехидной улыбкой проговорил Геллерт.

— Реддл, — Том, в отличие от Минервы, не опустил глаза, а смотрел прямо на них. Геллерт одобрительно хмыкнул и подмигнул Альбусу.

— Что ж, рад с вами познакомиться, молодые люди, — и, на мгновение спародировав голос Альбуса, продолжил: — Не желаете чаю?  
Минерва удивленно посмотрела на взрослых и серьезных мужчин, чей покой они посмели нарушить, а Том наклонился к ней и тихо шепнул на ухо:

— А я говорил тебе, что он похож на Гудвина.

— Я, конечно, великий, но все-таки не такой уж ужасный, дорогой Том, — заметил Геллерт, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией. Что ему нравилось больше — восхищение, смешанное со страхом, в глазах детей или возможность показать, как расположить к себе Тома, Альбус и сам не знал. 

* * *

— Сегодня никаких разговоров, — сказал Геллерт, едва переступив порог кабинета.

— С учетом того, что мы не виделись два года, я не ожидал от тебя даже этой фразы, — ответил Альбус, испытывая непередаваемое облегчение оттого, что Геллерт все-таки вновь появился в Хогвартсе, пусть даже и не в традиционный для их встреч день. 

— Просто я знаю, что весь твой вид будет говорить об одном: «А я же говорил…». Еще и слушать это сейчас не хочется, — Геллерт смахнул все пергаменты со стола и уронил руки на столешницу. 

— Если бы я всегда, когда оказываюсь прав, так говорил, кто-то из нас уже давно решился на убийство.

— Сейчас ты должен добавить: «Но позволю себе заметить, что я действительно тебя предупреждал насчет этого Адольфа…»

— Я тебе всего лишь говорил, что когда на человека покушаются его же соратники — это наводит на мысли, — проговорил Альбус, доставая из шкафчика прекрасную медовуху. В данный момент это был лучший способ отвлечь Геллерта от самобичевания. 

— А еще ты говорил о мире, сгоревшем дотла.

— Но тогда ты сделал свой выбор. Хотя возможность остановиться есть всегда, — продолжил Альбус, протягивая ему стакан. 

— Ты предлагаешь мне бросить всё на полпути? Отказаться от борьбы?

— Геллерт, ты хороший стратег. Давай смотреть на вещи объективно: перелом в войне происходит буквально в данную минуту. Не в пользу Германии. Я понимаю, что для тебя это значит, но маги должны прекратить участие в войне. Победа СССР — всего лишь вопрос времени. Тебе надо пойти на соглашение сейчас, пока ты еще на вершине колеса. 

— Ты бы поступил именно так, конечно, — задумчиво произнес Геллерт, делая глоток медовухи. — Как знать, может, теперь и правда стоит послушать твой совет?..

В этот момент в дверь тихонько постучали — и на пороге возник Том Реддл. После знакомства с Геллертом он стал иногда захаживать к Альбусу и разговаривать на различные темы. Чаще вместе с Минервой, которая была любимой ученицей Альбуса, но иногда Том приходил и один. И в такие дни Альбус замечал, насколько Том стал копировать манеру поведения Геллерта: он стал чуть более открытым людям, при этом оставаясь не менее высокомерным, и вовсю использовал своё обаяние, чтобы создать вокруг себя круг друзей-почитателей. 

И Том пытался хвастаться этим перед Альбусом, он начал желать его одобрения. Восхищение Тома Геллертом каким-то непостижимым образом затронуло и его отношение к Альбусу. Хотя, конечно, свою роль сыграла и дружбы Тома и Минервы: совет Геллерта и правда оказался весьма действенным. 

— Томас, какой приятный сюрприз, — произнес Геллерт, улыбаясь и пожимая ему руку. — Вы что ж, следящие чары установили на кабинет Альбуса? Ловко-ловко, ничего не скажешь.

— Я… просто… очень хотел поговорить с вами, — проговорил Том, справившись с легким смущением. 

Альбус ободряюще улыбнулся ему, стараясь показать этим, что он совершенно не злится из-за этих чар. Хотя неприятный осадок из-за внезапно прерванного разговора с Геллертом всё-таки присутствовал. 

— Может, медовухи? Мне кажется, так разговор пойдет проще. Альбус, молчи: все-таки не ты спаиваешь своего ученика, это делаю я. 

— Благодарю, мистер Гриндевальд. Только все-таки мое имя не Томас, а Том: моя мать не смогла придумать ничего умнее, — поморщился он.

— Вы наконец смогли что-то узнать о своей семье? — заинтересованным тоном спросил Геллерт.

— Да, на этих каникулах, — ответил Том, и в его глазах зажегся злобный огонёк, — мой отец — обычный маггл — живёт и здравствует. А мать принадлежала роду Гонтов.

— О, я совершенно не удивлён, что вы принадлежите такому древнему роду, учитывая, что мне рассказывал Альбус о ваших талантах. Но о чём же вы хотели попросить меня?

— Я хотел бы учиться у вас, а после окончания учёбы присоединиться к вам. Но только… я хочу понять. Вы используете магглов как марионеток, но они же не заслужили даже этого. О каком снисхождении к ним может идти речь? 

В голосе Тома было столько ненависти, что Альбус снова почувствовал тот самый страх, который долго не покидал его после знакомства с Томом в приюте. Геллерт какое-то время рассматривал свой стакан с медовухой, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Мой дорогой Том… слышал я уже такие речи от умного и талантливого человека. Вы хотите и можете подняться высоко, у вас большие амбиции, но все эти мысли о чьем-то истреблении, — Геллерт поморщился, — это так по-маггловски. Не думаю, что вы очень хорошо знаете историю магглов. Так что поверьте моему опыту: никогда фанатизм не приводит к победе. 

— Но…

— Я еще не договорил. До вашего прихода мы беседовали с Альбусом. Я всегда доверял его интуиции и чутью. Вот и сейчас я прихожу к выводу, что он прав, что эту войну надо заканчивать сейчас, пока я окончательно её не проиграл. А всё из-за чужой мании в вопросах чистокровности…

— Но у волшебников всё совсем иначе! — горячо воскликнул Том. — Наша чистая кровь действительно важна, чистокровные волшебники сильнее, они стоят выше…

— Здесь скорее загвоздка в английской элитарности, — резко проговорил Геллерт, — давайте мы будем рассуждать логически. Мать Альбуса была магглорожденной волшебницей — и согласитесь, мне даже не надо говорить о его магическом потенциале. Насколько я помню, отец вашей подруги Минервы маггл. Так же, как и ваш. Но вы с ней два самых перспективных ученика на курсе. А сколько старых чистокровных родов вымерло именно по причине нежелания смешивать свою кровь? Мне кажется, уверенность в превосходстве чьей-то крови это самое худшее, что маги взяли от магглов: достаточно вспомнить старые королевские семьи.

Геллерт пригубил еще медовухи и внимательно взглянул на хмурого и сосредоточенного Тома, который определенно не ожидал такой реакции. Альбус вздохнул и мягким тоном произнес:

— Геллерт, конечно, иногда считает себя истиной в последней инстанции, но он всегда готов выслушать контраргументы, Том. Если тебе есть, что сказать, мы готовы тебя выслушать: все-таки мы уже старые люди, может, и правда не понимаем чего-то?

Услышав «старые люди», Геллерт возмущенно уставился на Альбуса, но на лице Том появилось некое облегчение.

— Спасибо, профессор Дамблдор. Я знаю и очень благодарен вам за то, что вы можете выслушать меня как равного. Просто я не задумывался над этой проблемой под таким углом, о котором сейчас сказал мистер Гриндевальд. Возможно, в следующую встречу…

— К вопросу о следующей встрече, — Геллерт улыбнулся так, будто у него родилась очередная гениальная идея, — Том, чтобы не быть голословным, я хотел бы пригласить вас погостить летом, если, конечно, у вас нет других планов…

— Я был бы очень рад, правда.

— И, я надеюсь, Альбус тоже составит нам компанию. А то, знаете ли, работа над мирными договорами весьма многообразная и требует различных дипломатичных шагов. Заодно Том, вы увидите, к чему приводит маниакальная политика. 

* * *

…Когда Том, слегка пошатываясь после двух стаканов медовухи, был отправлен в гостиную Слизерина, Альбус долго смотрел на притихшего Геллерта и спросил:

— Зачем?

— У мальчика есть потенциал, но нет ни семьи, ни образца для подражания. Ему надо взглянуть на реальный мир под чьим-то руководством, пока он не натворил глупостей. Я сам был таким же.

— Геллерт, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я спрашивал не о Томе.

— Если я все-таки послушаюсь твоего совета, то я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Твоё умение угодить всем понадобится мне. Ты ведь сам хотел мира и окончания войны.

— Геллерт…

— Ох, Альбус, прошу тебя! Разве тебе не надоело использовать все свои таланты только на шахматном поле? Разве тебе не хочется сыграть партию на реальном поле — и не против меня, а вместе? Ведь это ты всегда говорил, что каждый человек имеет право на второй шанс. 

Альбус улыбнулся и кивнул. Да, каждый имеет право на второй шанс. И он уже давно сделал свой выбор, заговорив с Геллертом тогда, в Париже. Так почему бы не начать другую игру, основанную не на жажде власти, а на жажде мира?

Первый ход все равно уже сделан.


End file.
